Pixie Wars: The Original Triligy
by IsonicfanI
Summary: The galaxy is threatened by the Empire, and it's up to the young Periwinkle Skywalker, the daughter of the former Jedi Knight Milori Skywalker, to save it.
1. A new hope: The message of the Princess

Hey, this is my newest fanfic, as well as my first fanfic not involving Sonic the Hedgehog (I'm not worthy of my pen name). I got this idea a while ago after reading numerous jokes about LucasFilm being bought by Disney.

* * *

The Galactic Civil War was raging. The spies of Rebel Alliance had managed to steal the plans of the Death Star, the most dangerous space station known to man. The Rebel leader, Princess Tinkerbell Organa, was in possession of the plans, but her ship was intercepted by a massive Imperial Star Destroyer.

Rosetta, one of the Rebel commanders, entered the Princess' room.

Rosetta: "Princess, we're doing everything we can, but Darth Vader is too strong."

Tinkerbell: "Don't worry. I'll send the plans on a nearby planet. Hopefully, an old friend will find them"

Rosetta: "And what about you?"

Tinkerbell: "Let's think of the galaxy first"

The Princess walked over to R2-D2 and saved the plans in his memory, along with a message. "Help me, Hyacinth Kenobi. You're my only hope" she said before hearing two blaster shots from the door. It was Darth Vader along with two Stormtroopers.

Vader: "You're under arrest. Both of you"

Both Tinkerbell and Rosetta held their hands up as R2-D2 and C-3PO took the escape pods.

Later, on Tatooine:

Periwinkle Skywalker, a young girl with big dreams, and her uncle Gary Lars, an average farmer, were examining what the Jawas had for sale. Mary, Periwinkle's aunt, called for her.

Mary: "Peri, if your uncle gets a translator, tell him to make sure it speak Bocce"

Periwinkle: "Okay, aunt, I'll remind him."

Peri went back next to her uncle.

Gary: "I don't need a protocol droid"

3PO: "Sir, in my defence, I am more than just a protocol droid. I have been programmed for several secondary functions such as…"

Gary: "I only need a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators"

3PO: "Vaporators? Sir, my first job was programming binary load lifters. They are very similar to your vaporators"

Gary: "One more thing. Do you speak Bocce?"

3PO: "Of course I do, sir. I am fluent in over three million dialects, including Rylothean, Huttese, Zabraki…"

Gary: "Alright, I'll take this one. Peri, take these two to the garage. I want them clean until dinner"

Periwinkle: "But I was planning to get some power converters from…"

Gary: "You can do that after you finish you chores"

Periwinkle: "Fine. Come on then"

She noticed that the red R2 unit was not moving

Periwinkle: "A bad motivator, I guess"

Gary (turning to the Jawa): "What did you just sell me?"

While the Jawa was arguing with Gary, R2-D2 sneaked out of the line of droids.

Periwinkle: "Uncle Gary, maybe we can take this one"

Gary: "Give us the blue one"

The Jawa, wishing to avoid any other conflict, did as it was asked.

At the garage, in the afternoon:

Periwinkle: "It's not fair! Maybe Gliss was right. I'm never going to get out of here"

3PO: "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Periwinkle: "Do your secondary functions include altering time, speeding up harvests or teleporting others away from stupid planets like this?"

3PO: "I'm afraid not. I'm only a droid and I'm not very knowledgeable about such things, especially on this planet. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on"

Periwinkle: "Let's just say that if the universe has a bright centre, you're on the planet that's the farthest from it"

Periwinkle approached R2-D2. "Well, if I want to get to the Jedi Academy, I'd better finish my job here. Let's see what's jammed in your neck cavity"

When she removed it, R2 projected a hologram of Tinkerbell Organa, the Rebel senator.

Tinkerbell: "Help me, Hyacinth Kenobi. You're my only hope"

Periwinkle: "What's this?"

R2 quickly beeped a message for 3PO to translate

Periwinkle: "What did he just say?"

3PO: "He says it's nothing, madam. Merely a malfunction, old data. Pay no mind to it"

Periwinkle: "Who is she?"

3PO: "I'm not quite sure. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage"

Periwinkle: "Do you think there's more to this recording?"

Periwinkle reached for R2, but he ran away.

3PO: "Behave yourself, R2! She's our new master"

R2 beeped a long message to 3PO.

3PO: "He says that he's the property of Hyacinth Kenobi, a resident of this part. And this is a private message for him"

Periwinkle: "I think he's talking about old Ben Kenobi"

3PO: "I beg your pardon, madam, but do you know what he's talking about?"

Periwinkle: "I don't know anyone named Hyacinth, but old Ben lives across the Dune Sea"

Periwinkle looked again at the hologram. "It sounds like she's in trouble. R2, play back the whole thing"

R2 beeped again to 3PO

3PO: "He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his  
recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be  
able to play back the entire recording"

Peri was still checking the droid, trying to find something useful. Right after removing the restraining bolt, the hologram disappeared.

Periwinkle: "What happened? Bring it back!"

R2 didn't get to beep anything as a voice was calling for Peri.

Mary: "Peri, dear! Come to dinner!"

Periwinkle: "Coming, aunt!" She turned to 3PO. "See what you can do about this little guy. I'll be right back"

3PO turned to R2. "Just you reconsider playing that message for her"

R2 replied with a series of beeps.

3PO: "I don't think she likes you at all"

R2 beeped again.

3PO: "No, I don't like you either"


	2. A new hope: Finding Hyacinth

Periwinkle: "Uncle, I think that the R2 unit we bought might have been stolen"

Gary: "What makes you think so?"

Periwinkle: "I came across a recording while cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone named Hyacinth Kenobi"

Gary almost fell off his chair at the mention of the name.

Periwinkle: "I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about?"

Gary: "Ben is just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow, I want you to get that R2 unit to Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now"

Periwinkle: "And what if this Hyacinth comes after it?"

Gary: "He won't. I don't think he even exists anymore. He died at the same time as your father"

Periwinkle: "He knew my father?"

Gary: "I told you to forget about it. You only concern is to prepare the droids for tomorrow. In the morning, I want them on the south ridge working on the condensers"

Periwinkle: "Okay, uncle Gary. In fact, if these new droids work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year"

Gary: "That's the semester before the harvest, when I need you the most"

Periwinkle: "But you already have enough droids"

Gary: "It's just one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest and I'll be able to hire someone. You can go to the Academy next year"

Periwinkle: "That's what you said last year when Gliss and Spike left"

Peri stood up, heading outside.

Mary: "Where are you going?"  
Periwinkle: "Nowhere, it seems. I have to finish cleaning those droids"

Back in the garage:

Periwinkle entered and saw 3PO, but R2 was nowhere to be found.

Periwinkle: "Where is R2?"

3PO: "It wasn't my fault, madam. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; please don't deactivate me!"

Periwinkle: "But where did he go?"

3PO: "I don't know. He kept babbling on about his mission"

Periwinkle rushed out of the entry to the house and scanned the horizon with her electrobinoculars. "Great. He's nowhere in sight"

3PO: "Pardon me, madam, but couldn't we go after him?"

Periwinkle: "Not with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning. Anyway, maybe Sled will find him. He spends a lot of time at the Dune Sea"

3PO: "May I know who is Sled, madam?"

Periwinkle blushed. "Um, just a friend. He usually helps me with the harvest and such"

3PO: "Judging by logical analysis, I think I understand what you mean by 'friend', madam"

Gary: "Peri, I'm shutting the power down for the night"

Periwinkle: "I'll be there in a few minutes"

She took one final look across the horizon. "This droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble"

3PO: "Oh, he excels at that, madam"

The next morning:

Peri and 3PO were already in her landspeeder, looking for R2.

Periwinkle: "Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction, but how could R2 have come this far? Do you think we missed him?"

3PO: "I don't miss him at all, madam"

Periwinkle: "Next time you try to make a joke, remember to get someone to program you for this first. Uncle Gary isn't going to take this very well"

3PO: "Madam, would it help if you told him it was my fault?"

Periwinkle: "Maybe. He needs you. He would deactivate you for a day or so, but…"

3PO: "Deactivate? Well, on the other hand, if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt…"

Periwinkle: "Wait. I think I see something dead ahead on the scanner"

A while later:

The speeder was parked on the floor of a canyon. Peri, with her long blaster rifle slung over her shoulder, was standing before R2.

Periwinkle: "Where do you think you're going?"

R2 beeped a reply

3PO: "Periwinkle is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Hyacinth Kenobi gibberish"

Periwinkle: "Come on. It's getting late. We should get back home soon"

3PO: "If you don't mind my saying so, madam, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop"

Periwinkle: "He's not going to try anything"

R2 started beeping uncontrollably.

Periwinkle: "What's wrong with him now?"

3PO: "Oh my, madam…he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast"

Periwinkle: "Sandpeople! Or worse"

She carefully made it to the top of o rock ridge and scanned the canyon with her electrobinoculars. "Yep. Sandpeople. I see one of them right there"

Her view was blocked by another Tusken Raider, which brought down its weapon. But Peri blocked the hit with her blaster rifle, which was smashed in the process. The Tusken Raider grabbed Peri as others were ransacking her speeder. Suddenly, they stopped and ran away when they saw two figures approaching. They were Ben Kenobi and Sled.

R2 went over to where Peri was lying crumpled in a heap. Ben put his hand on Peri's forehead and she began to come around

Ben: "Don't worry. She'll be alright"

Peri: "What happened? How did you find me?"

Sled: "I brought him with me. He saw me with this droid earlier and wanted me to bring it to him"

Ben: "So, what brings you here, young Peri?"

Periwinkle: "This little droid. I think he's looking for his former master. He claims to be the property of Hyacinth Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours?"

Ben: "Hyacinth? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time"

Periwinkle: "My uncle thinks he's dead"

Ben: "Oh, he's not dead"

Periwinkle: "So you know him?"

Ben: "Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by  
the name Hyacinth since oh, before you were born"

Periwinkle: "Then, does the droid belong to you?"

Hyacinth: "Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Anyway, we'd better get back indoors. The Sandpeople might return"

Hyacinth took them all to his house.

Periwinkle was in a corner repairing 3PO's arm, while Hyacinth was still thinking.

Periwinkle: "From what I heard, you knew my father"

Hyacinth: "Oh, yes. Your father, Milori Skywalker, was one of the greatest heroes of the Clone Wars"

Periwinkle: "My father did not fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a space freighter"

Hyacinth: "Maybe that's just what your uncle told you. He didn't really agree to your father's ideals"

Periwinkle: "Did you fight in the Clone Wars too?"

Hyacinth: "Yes. I was once a Jedi Knight like your father"

Periwinkle: "I wish I'd known him"

Hyacinth: "He was one of the greatest star-pilots in the galaxy, as well as a fearless warrior. He was also a good friend of mine, which reminds me…"

Hyacinth got up and went to a chest where he was rummaging around. When Peri finished fixing 3PO, she sat down next to Sled.

3PO: "Madam, if you won't be needing me, I'll close down for a while"

R2 beeped a question to 3PO, who answered: "Judging by logical analysis, yes"

Hyacinth shuffled up and presented Peri with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it. "Here it is. Your father wanted you to have it when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it"

Periwinkle: "What is it?"

Hyacinth: "Your father's lightsabre. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster"

Peri pushed a button on the handle. A long beam shot out about one metre and flickered there.

Hyacinth: "An elegant weapon of a more civilized age. For hundreds of generations, the Jedi Knight were the guardians of peace and justice"

Periwinkle: "How did my father die?"

Hyacinth: "A young Jedi named Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and eliminate the Jedi Knights. He betrayed your father. Vader was corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force"

Periwinkle: "The Force?"

Hyacinth: "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It exists in all living beings. It binds the galaxy together"


	3. A new hope: A friend in need

R2 made many beeping sounds.

Hyacinth: "Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from"

Periwinkle: "I saw part of the message it was…"

Peri was cut short as the recorded image of the Rebel princess was projected from R2's face.

Tinkerbell: "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Hyacinth Kenobi. You're my only hope"

Hyacinth: "You two must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan"

Periwinkle: "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late"

Hyacinth: "I need your help. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of things"

Periwinkle: "I agree to the last part, but I still can't get involved. It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here"

Hyacinth: "That's your uncle talking"

Periwinkle: "Listen. I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going"

Later:

The landspeeder stopped before what remained of the Jawa Sandcrawler.

Periwinkle: "It looks like Sandpeople did this. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just…I've never heard of them hitting anything this big before"

Hyacinth: "They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers"

Periwinkle: "These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO"

Hyacinth: "And these blast point are too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial Stormtroopers are so precise"

Sled: "What do Imperial troops have against Jawas?"

Periwinkle: "If they traced the droids here, they may have learnt who they sold them to. And that would lead them…"

Peri reached a horrible realisation, then raced to her speeder and headed back home.

Hyacinth: "Peri, wait! It's too dangerous!"

The speeder roared up to the burning homestead. Peri jumped out and ran to the smoking holes that were once her home. "Uncle Gary! Aunt Mary!"

They were nowhere to be found. Periwinkle drove back to the Sandcrawler.

Hyacinth: "There's nothing you could have done, Peri"

Periwinkle: "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing left for me here. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father"

Later, in front of the Mos Eisley Cantina:

Periwinkle: "I don't get it how we got by those troopers"

Hyacinth: "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded"

Periwinkle: "Do you really think we'll find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?"

Hyacinth: "Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here"

They entered the cantina, but the droids were stopped by the bartender.

Periwinkle: "Why don't you wait outside by the speeder? We don't want any trouble"

3PO: "I heartily agree with you, madam"

Sled: "One of my friends spends a lot of time here. We might find him"

Periwinkle: "What's his name?"

Sled: "Terence Solo". He looked around a little. "Oh, there he is"

Hyacinth was talking to Fawn, a girl raised by Wookiees. He pointed to Peri several times during his conversation.

Peri was terrified but she tried not to show it. She quietly sipped her drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear. A large, multiple-eyed creature gave Peri a rough shove and said something impossible to understand. Periwinkle tried to ignore the creature and turned back to her drink. A short human and an even shorter rodent-like beast joined.

Human: "He doesn't like you"

Periwinkle: "I'm sorry"

Human: "I don't like you either"

The big creature yelled something again.

Human: "Don't insult us. We're wanted men"

Periwinkle: "I'll be careful then"

Human: "You'll be dead"

The human pulled out a blaster, but Peri quickly drew her lightsabre and cut it in half.

Periwinkle: "What were you saying?"

Human: "What I was saying was…let me buy you a drink"

Hyacinth: "She's got no time for that"

Periwinkle: "Who's your new friend?"

Hyacinth: "This is Fawn. She's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs"

Fawn: "I'll take you to Terence"

She led them to a booth where Terence and Sled were sitting.

Terence: "Sled told me that you were looking for passage to the Alderaan system"

Hyacinth: "Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship"

Terence: "Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon, have you? I've outrun Imperial starships with it. What's the cargo?"

Hyacinth: "Just passengers. Me, Sled, Periwinkle, two droids and no questions asked"

Terence: "What is it? Local trouble?"

Hyacinth: "Let's say that we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements"

Terence: "Then it's going to cost you something extra. Let's say ten thousand"

Periwinkle: "Ten thousand? We could buy your ship with that"

Terence: "And who's going to fly it?"

Hyacinth: "It doesn't matter. We don't even have that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now and fifteen when we reach Alderaan"

Terence: "Ok. You got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay 94"

On the Mos Eisley street:

Hyacinth: "Peri, you'll have to sell your speeder"

Periwinkle: "That's ok. I'm never coming back to this planet anyway"

In the cantina:

Terence was about to leave, but he was stopped by the bounty huntress Vidia, who aimed at him with her blaster.

Vidia: "Where are you going, Solo?"

Terence: "I was just going to your boss, Vidia. Tell Jabba that I have his money"

Vidia: "Too late. Jabba put a price on your head. But give me the money and I might forget that I found you"

Terence: "How about no?"

Vidia: "You give me no option but to shoot"

Terence immediately shot Vidia's blaster with his own. It flew out of her hand. "Looks like I shot first"

Vidia: "Hey, you know, dear, I've got to go. I'm really busy at home". She left the cantina as fast as she could.

Terence: "Yes, I'm sure you are"

Later, at the Docking bay 94:

Fawn led Peri, Hyacinth, Sled and the droids to the ship, but, unknown to them, they had been tailed by a darkly clad creature.

Fawn: "Well, here it is"

Periwinkle: "Terence, did you win it from a box of cereal? Or was anyone giving it for free?"

Terence: "Trust me, it's fast. I added some modifications to it myself"

Sled: "Don't underestimate the Millennium Falcon, Peri. I flew it once"  
Terence: "And you crashed it into the remains of Malachor V"

Sled: "That's my best landing so far"

They entered the ship.

Eight Stormtroopers rushed to the creature. "Which way?"

The creature pointed towards the door of the docking bay.

Stormtrooper: "All right, men. Load your weapons"

The soldiers held their guns ready and charged down the docking bay entrance. "Stop the ship!"

Terence looked up and saw the Imperial Stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers fired at Terence as he ducked into the spaceship.

Stormtrooper: "Blast 'em!"

Terence drew his laser pistol and fired a couple of shots which forced the Stormtroopers to dive for safety. He hit the release button which closed the entry to the ship. "Get us out of here, Fawn!"

3PO: "Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel"


	4. A new hope: Periwinkle to the rescue

Inside the Death Star:

Tarkin: "Princess, since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power...on your home planet of Alderaan"

Tinkerbell: "No! Alderaan is peaceful! We don't have weapons! You can't possibly…"

Tarkin: "Would you prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!"

Tinkerbell: "Dantooine. They're on Dantooine"

Tarkin turned to Vader. "See, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable". He then turned to Motti. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready"

Tinkerbell: "What?"

Tarkin: "You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But do not worry. We'll deal with your rebel friends soon enough"

A huge beam of light emanated from within a cone-shaped area of the Death Star and converged into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. The small green planet of Alderaan was blown into space dust.

Inside the Millennium Falcon:

Hyacinth was watching Peri and Sled practicing with their lightsabres. Sled had received his sabre from Hyacinth as well. It was one of the green sabres once used by General Grievous. Suddenly, the old Jedi Knight fell to the ground, almost fainting.

Peri: "Are you alright?"

Hyacinth: "I sensed a disturbance in the Force. As if millions of voices were crying in terror and then, they were all silenced"

Terence entered the room. "You can forget about those Imperial slugs. I told you that I'd outrun them. What were you saying, Peri? Cereal box?"  
Peri: "It's not my fault that at first sight, your ship seems to be made of cardboard"

Terence: "Maybe you'd like to float back home"

Sled: "Terence, you're my friend, but I think Peri's right. Even I didn't know how fast it was when I saw it for the first time"

Terence: "Well, Romeo, excuse me if I don't agree with your Juliet here"

Both Sled and Peri blushed.

Sled: "Watch what you're saying. We're the ones with lightsabres"

Terence saw a familiar silhouette next to the entrance to one of the bedrooms. "We'll get back to this later. We might have an intruder"

Sled: "You're just out of things to say"

Terence: "That's…true, but not the main idea"

They got close to the door. Terence opened it, holding his blaster ready to fire in his other hand. Vidia was inside the room.

Terence: "Ready your weapons"

Vidia: "Don't bother. I quit Jabba's services"

Terence: "Why should I believe you?"

Vidia: "Suppose your boss had been fooling you to work for free for three years, what would you do?"

Terence turned to his teammates. "Weapons down"

Later, on the Death Star:

Terence landed the Millennium Falcon. Two Stormtroopers were given orders to check the landing area.

Terence: "Ok, how do we get past them?"

Fawn: "Easy. Just let me go out there, crack some Imperial heads Wookiee-style and…"

Hyacinth: "Or I could use the Force to bring them inside the ship, Sled and Terence will take their armours and the rest of you will pass as prisoners"

Fawn: "Sure, if you want to spoil the fun"

Terence: "We'll still need someone to keep those two silent"

The two Stormtroopers entered the ship completely non-hostile, being under the effect of Hyacinth's mind trick. It was Fawn's turn to "keep those two silent", which she managed to do easily with some punches and kicks to the stomach, face and the area where no Stormtrooper in the Galaxy would ever like to get punched or kicked, especially by a Wookiee or someone raised by them.

Terence: "I don't like this Imperial helmet"

Periwinkle: "Whatever. Just stick to the plan"

Terence: "And what if this princess is beautiful? She won't see my face"

Vidia: "So she won't be traumatized for life"

Sled: "Let's just go"

Hyacinth: "You go and save the princess. I have something to take care of"

Periwinkle: "But we'll need a Jedi with us"

Hyacinth: "I'm not a Jedi anymore. And don't worry, you'll be fine"

They went on separate ways. Sled and Terence came across a group of Stormtroopers.

Stormtrooper: "What are they doing here?"

Sled: "We captured them. They came here with the intruder ship"

Periwinkle: "You mean the intruder clunker"

Sled: "We're taking them to the interrogation chamber to see why they are here"

They kept going until they reached the interrogation chamber. Terence heard someone crying. "Follow me. I think I know where she is"

Tinkerbell: "I shouldn't have trusted them. Now, it's not just Alderaan that's lost, but the Rebellion as well, and soon, the whole Galaxy"

The team entered the room where she was held captive.

Tinkerbell: "Stay away from me! I already told you everything you wanted to know"

Periwinkle: "Stay calm, princess. My name is Periwinkle Skywalker and I'm here to save you"


	5. A new hope: Mission accomplished

Terence and Sled took off their helmets to prove that they weren't Stormtroopers. Tinkerbell set her eyes on Terence.

Vidia: "I'm calling her a psychiatrist as soon as we get back to the Millennium Junk"

Terence: "It's the Millennium Falcon"

Periwinkle: "Come with us if you want to escape"

Tinkerbell: "I was expecting a professional Rebel squad"

Periwinkle: "Well, you currently don't have any other option"

Tink followed them, but she tripped over R2. Terence caught her.

Terence: "Watch out. He's coming with us, so this might not be the only time I have to catch you"

Tinkerbell: "May I know your name?"

Terence: "It's Terence. Terence Solo"

Vidia shot a blaster bolt which passed between their faces. "Are you coming or what? We haven't got all day"

Terence: "Okay, no need to fry anyone"

Vidia (mumbling under her breath): "What does she have that I don't?"

The group advanced through the hallway. Which lead to a crossing of two other hallways. And each of them was leading to another crossing. Like always, Terence and Vidia were arguing.

Vidia: "Why don't we just ask for directions?"

Terence: "Oh, great idea. Let's find a nice Stormtrooper and tell him 'Hey, we're lost in this space station where we've lived since it was built. Can you tell us the way to the dock so that the intruders and the princess can escape with that awesome ship?'"

Finally, they reached a command room full of Stormtroopers. They had to hide.

Vidia (whispering): "I told you the jalopy was the other way around"

One of the Stormtroopers turned around. "Hey, you there!"  
Sled: "I have a plan. Just do as I say" He turned to the Stormtrooper. "These intruders tried to rescue the princess. Good thing we caught them"

The Stormtrooper: "Well done, soldier"

They proceeded to walk through one of the corridors.

The Stormtrooper: "The cells are over there"

Terence: "We know that. We just wanted to check their ship and make sure they didn't bring anyone else"

The Stormtrooper: "Your voices sound different"

Terence: "We caught a cold"

The Stormtrooper: "On a space station with optimal temperature?"

He took off Terence's helmet. Another soldier took off Sled's helmet. "Blast 'em!"

Vidia: "Something to take care of, he said. You'll be fine, he said"

Fawn: "Come on, I'll show them"

A Stormtrooper shot a blaster bolt which missed Fawn's head by 1 millimetre.

Fawn: "Or not"

3PO and R2 hid inside an elevator. Five Stormtroopers cornered Peri's team. The sixth soldier typed some command on the panel which opened a trap door. The princess and the rescue team fell through it. They reached some kind of trash chamber.

Tinkerbell: "They officially owe me a new dress"

Fawn: "Is it just me or are the walls moving?"

Vidia: "Is it just me or is the monkey girl crazy?"

Everyone looked around. Fawn was right.

Periwinkle: "I haven't even gotten my pilot's license, I haven't seen the Force Dust tree on Kashyyyk…"

Terence and Tink were kissing.

Vidia: "Seriously?"

Terence: "What? I don't want to die without having kissed a girl"

Vidia: "Well, this would've happened if I hadn't missed on purpose in the cantina"

Terence: "I shot first"

Vidia: "No you didn't"

Fawn: "Vidia, he has the fastest shot in three systems. With that being said, Terence shot first"

Vidia: "But-"

Fawn: "But Terence shot first"

Sled: "If you're finished, we have something more important to take care of"

Tinkerbell: "Right. Terence has a princess to kiss"

Vidia facepalmed. "Why didn't I stay on Tatooine?"

Periwinkle: "Let me try something" She reached for her comlink. "3PO, can you read me?"

Meanwhile, in the elevator where 3PO and R2 were hidden:

3PO: "Are they ever going to leave?"

A voice came from the speaker placed in the room. "Attention all units! There is a Jedi abroad. Show yourselves in Lord Vader's room right away!"

The Stormtroopers left the room. 3PO and R2 got out of the elevator.

Periwinkle: "3PO, can you read me?"

3PO: "Madam? Where are you?"

Periwinkle: "In the trash chamber. The walls will soon crush us and…could you wait a moment?" She turned to Tink and Terence. "Get a room!"

3PO and R2 went to the command panel.

3PO: "Okay, so everything's encrypted. Only if I could hack into the system and modify this command line…"

R2 electrocuted the panel.

3PO: "Watch out, R2"

The walls stopped moving.

Periwinkle: "Whatever you did, you did well. Do you think you can open this door as well? It seems to be magnetically sealed"

3PO: "I'm not sure about this, madam. Even though I'm a master of this programming language, this variable here is…"

R2 electrocuted the panel again. The door opened.

Periwinkle: "Great job. Now all you have to do is come after us. Try to open the trap door"

R2 electrocuted the panel again. The trap door opened.

3PO: "And we have to fall through it?"

Periwinkle: "Would you rather walk through the whole Death Star?"

The droids jumped though the trap door.

Vidia: "It took you a while"

As soon as they got out of the trash chamber, they found the Millennium Falcon.

Tinkerbell: "That's it? That's the Millennium Falcon?"

Periwinkle: "In a galaxy where decent ships are too expensive for Terence Solo…"

Sled: "Can you see that?" He pointed at Darth Vader's. The Dark Lord was duelling Hyacinth.

Vader: "It's time for my revenge"

Hyacinth: "Revenge is what turned you into what you are, Milori"

Half of the Stormtroopers in the Death Star entered the chamber. They were behind Hyacinth, aiming their blasters at him. The other half came to the dock.

Vader: "It's over. You lost, old man"

Hyacinth: "If you strike me down, then I will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine"

Vader swung his lightsabre at Hyacinth. The old Jedi disappeared, leaving only his robe behind.

Periwinkle: "No!"

Peri fell to the ground, bursting into tears. She heard Hyacinth's voice. "Run, Peri" However, she just stayed there until Sled grabbed her.

Sled: "Come on!" He carried Periwinkle inside the ship.

Terence: "Here we go!"

The Millennium Falcon dashed out of the Death Star.

Sled wiped Peri's tears. "It's okay. He's happier now"

They were both surprised to see Hyacinth stepping next to them, not as a Force ghost, but as himself.

Hyacinth: "I wouldn't say that unless Terence decides to clean his ship"

Periwinkle's tears stopped. "But you…I mean…how?"

Hyacinth: "Vader's mind is clouded by the Dark Side. It was easy to fool him. You didn't think an old Jedi like me would let him win, did you?"

Periwinkle hugged her Jedi Master. "I'm so glad you're alright"

Hyacinth was struggling to break free. "You're so sweet. Now if you don't mind…okay, just three more seconds…I said three seconds…for the sake of the Force, let me go!"


End file.
